villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gabi (Rio)
Gabi is the secondary antagonist of Rio 2. She is a small Poison dart frog. She is madly in love with Nigel the Cockatoo and will do anything to assist him. She is Nigel's right-hand henchwomen that will assist Nigel in trying to recapture Blu and Jewel. Nigel and Gabi's love can never be, since the fact that if Gabi touches Nigel, she'll kill him, being a poisonous frog. ''Rio 2'' Nigel's sidekick and "evil henchfrog" is a cute, emotional but poisonous, sly and villainous frog named Gabi. Gabi is deeply in love with Nigel and is incredibly loyal to him. Gabi, though small in stature, possesses a huge villainous heart. Venomous adoration doesn’t prevent Gabi from trying to bond with her wannabe soul mate. Gabi wants to make Nigel proud of her. That is why she’s always by his side and hoping that he notices her in the way she wants to be noticed which of course he doesn’t. Gabi will do whatever it takes to keep Nigel safe and happy and where he belongs, which is on the stage. Gabi is also willing to do anything to help Nigel get his revenge on Blu and Jewel. Nigel, Gabi and Charlie the anteater plan to kill Blu with a poisoned dart, using a hedgehog quill for a dart, Gabi's venom for poison and using Charlie's long snout to fie the dart. This plan fails. When Nigel tries to attack Blu while tangled in vines, Gabi tries to help Nigel by firing a second dart. But the dart hits Nigel instead and he qives one last speech before seemingly dying. Gabi thinking she killed not willing to live without him drinks a drop of her own poison, and apparently dies. However it is revealed that Gabi is not poisonous at all, but rather her parents lied to her that she was. With this new knowledge Gabi hugs and kisses a still alive Nigel. However Nigel still determined to have his revenge charges at Blu and Jewel, but Gabi keeps smothering Nigel and drags him away into the grass. Later Nigel and Gabi are captured by Tulio and are taken back to Rio to be observed. Nigel is annoyed but Gabi is delighted thinking of it as a "honeymoon" and keeps huging Nigel, much to his dismay. Appearance Gabi is tiny, cute, and pink with blackish-purple spots. She has turquoise eyes and blue irises with long pieces of skin above her eyes that give the appearance of eyelashes. Personality She is madly in love with Nigel, and will do anything for him. She may be small, but her sly and villainous heart is large. Trivia * Gabi is sometimes thought to be the (former) tertiary antagonist of the second film. However, this is not true. * Gabi is a bit similar to Harley Quinn; Both in love with their boss, both want to help their boss to beat the protagonist of the story, and both confess their love. Gallery Rio 2 Gabi's Evil Laugh.png|Gabi's evil laugh Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-25.jpg Rio 2 Gabi.jpeg Gabi.png Gabi.jpeg Rio 2 Nigel and Gabi.png Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Frogs/Toads Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Partners in Crime Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Poisoner Category:In love villains Category:Obsessed Category:Singing Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Secondary Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains